Typically, tools used to modify bones of a patient are rigid and straight. To obtain access to certain bone surfaces using a straight tool (e.g., a cutting burr or a saw), the surgeon may have to cut a large incision through the patient's skin and tissue. For example, to carry out a knee surgery, the surgeon may have to cut a large incision through the skin to access various surfaces of the femur and tibia. Various flexible tools have been developed for procedures involving soft tissue. However, these flexible tools are not stiff enough to modify and sculpt bone in the manner required to carry out certain orthopedic procedures.
To perform orthopedic surgeries, surgeons may use tools that are part of a robotic system. The robotic system may include a computer system and other devices (e.g., components of a navigation system) to assist the surgeon in completing the medical procedure. The robotic system may help control the placement of a tool relative to the patient, for example, by tracking the patient and the tool.